


Strength

by aly_m_cap



Series: Strength [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, Supernatural Killings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: After your experience with the Supernatural, you would think you wouldn’t want to be a part of this life. But you did, you are. Your life with Sam and Dean is intense, full of monsters and surprises. You can only do it with Dean by your side, giving you strength in this new world.





	1. Vampires Nest

You let the hot water pour over the back of your neck and shoulders, thinking about tonight's hunt with Sam and Dean. As you watch the dirty water fall from your body, your mind takes you back to the vampire's nest.

***

You quietly crept up to the abandoned barn with the boys on either side of you. Dean reached the door of the barn and slid it open slowly, trying not to let the old door creak and warn the vampires of your presence. He peered inside, it was the middle of the day so they all should have been sleeping. Dean looked back at both you and Sam and slid the door open more so the three of you could file into the barn.

You all looked around, taking in how many vampires there were. Eight. Kind of small for a nest, but that wasn't unusual since the Alpha was killed. Their race was going extinct. A pang of guilt resonated in your stomach when you thought about how eventually, all the vampires would be gone, but then, you remembered what this nest had done to people in town feasting carelessly and killing dozens. Your guilt washed away.

You, Sam and Dean all split up wanting to kill all the vampires quickly. You all had your machetes handy and walked slowly through the barn. You watched Dean slice the head off a vampire quietly and move onto his next target. You smiled slightly to yourself and then focused on the task ahead.

Suddenly, you heard a crash to your left. Sam! Both you and Dean rushed over to Sam, yelling his name and began fighting off two vampires while the others circled you all quickly. You quickly ran over and sliced the head off one of the vampires attacking him. You turned around to start fighting two more vampires came after you.

They effortlessly threw you up against the wall of barn. "(Y/N)!" Dean yelled. You watched Dean slice off their heads as you slowly got off the ground. You could see more vampires had filled into the middle of the barn, the nest was bigger than you guys thought.

You smiled at the vampires, machete in hand, "This will be fun."

The vampires looked at each other menacingly, getting ready to pounce. You anticipated their animal-like instincts to kick in. You quickly dodged their attacks. The months you spent hunting with Sam and Dean shaped you into a great hunter like they were.

You were able to slice the head off one before another came up, hitting you from behind. You fell to the floor, gasping for air. The vampires were circling you now. When you got your breath back, anger coursed through your veins, "Oh! That's IT!" In a fury, you went after both vampires with reckless abandonment. You easily killed one, but the other was a challenge. You could hear Sam and Dean fighting off the last of the nest behind you.

The vampire sized you up; you weren't like normal hunters, he found you as an easy target. You didn't let it stop you though. The vampire spoke for the first time, "You all are taking my family away, I'll take you away from them." He snarled, barring his teeth and lunging. You were knocked back, slamming your head against the barn floor. Your vision started to darken, becoming slightly spotty when you heard dean yell, "(Y/N)! NO!"

You heard Dean running leaving Sam alone with the last two vampires to save you. The vampire was ready to pounce and drain you when Dean tackled it. You could hear them fighting somewhere else in the barn while you were trying to regain complete consciousness. You heard multiple thumps on the ground when you started to sit back up. Both Sam and Dean rushed up to you, Dean cradling you against him, "Are you okay (Y/N)?"

***

You look at the floor of the shower, noticing the water was now clear running off you. Satisfied with your shower, you slowly got out and grab a towel. You dry yourself off, your muscles screaming in protest. There was a knock at the bathroom door, a familiar gruff voice, "Babe, are you okay?"

 

A smile plays at your lips. You're thankful Dean cares so much, "Yes. I'm okay. I'll be out in a second." Your response must had satisfied him because he didn't protest or try to come into the bathroom.


	2. Where's Dean?

You thought about the last couple months of being with the boys as you slowly slip on one of Dean's old t-shirts and a pair of ratty old pajama shorts.

You had been with Sam and Dean for about 6 months now. They helped you out when you got caught up with a Rugaroo. He was seconds away from ripping you apart when Sam and Dean rushed in and killed him. After that experience, you would think that you wouldn't want to deal with anything supernatural ever again. Instead, it fascinated you.

They trained you, reluctantly, on being a hunter. You poured over hours of lore and completed hours of combat training with the Winchesters. After spending so much time with them, eventually things started to develop between yourself and Dean. You two had officially been together for about 2 months now.

You walk out of the bathroom into both yours and Dean's bedroom. You threw your wet towel and dirty clothes into the corner of the room where a small pile of clothes had already formed. You quickly brush through your hair to get out the rats, not caring how you look.

Your stomach was starting to grumble, so you decide to walk to the kitchen, hoping you could find Dean somewhere in the bunker along the way. You couldn't tell if anyone was in the kitchen, the bunker was eerily quiet. You walk into the kitchen towards the fridge, bumping into Sam. Sam gave you a small smile, "How are you feeling?"

You open the fridge door and grab some yogurt, "I'm okay. A little sore but other than that, I'm okay."

"That's good." Sam shifted awkwardly at the kitchen counter watching you closely.

"Uh- Do you know where Dean is?" You watch Sam and his demeanor, looking for any clues on what type of mood Dean was in. Dean didn't want you going out on hunts, he was always worried about your safety. When you got hurt on any, he could be outright miserable.

 

"I-I think he's in the garage?" You nod towards Sam and walk out of the kitchen, trudging slowly towards the garage, eating your yogurt, to find Dean.


	3. The Garage

When you approach the garage, you can hear the clinking of tools. Uh oh you thought to yourself. Dean is working on the car, when it doesn't need any maintenance. He was trying to calm himself.

You quietly walk into the garage, towards Dean. You make very little sound, but enough for Dean to know you are there. "Hey," escapes your lips in almost a whisper. Dean just looks up towards you and then focuses back down under the hood of the car. Nerves start to build up in your stomach. You know he is upset. You just wait for him to start talking, or yelling. You couldn't tell how he would start out.

He was still focusing on something under the hood of the impala when he calmly started, "I-I could have lost you today." You just shift your weight on your feet, waiting for him to continue. Dean throws a wrench on the tool cart, causing you to jump slightly, and closes the hood of the impala. He wipes his hands with a rag and slowly turns towards you. He just looks at you, wiping his hands. While he was setting the rag down he says confidently, "I don't want you hunting anymore."

You start to say something back when Dean puts a finger up to shush you. He walks towards you and grabs your hands from your sides, "I. Don't. Want. You. Hunting. Anymore." He puts extreme emphasis on each word, which causes you to wince slightly. "I can't lose you (Y/N). You don't even understand what was going through my head when I saw tho-those vamps," his voice was starting to crack, and tears were starting to form in his eyes, "circling you." He drops one of your hands and rubs his mouth, trying to regain some composure. "I'll always be worried about you and, it will cause me to be distracted, which could very well kill ALL of us."

You just look at Dean, tears starting to fall slowly down his cheeks. His eyes are off, above you, imagining some horror that you can't see. You softly wipe away the tears staining his cheeks, "Okay." It was all you can manage to say. It breaks your heart to see him so emotional over this.

He looks down at you confused, he was expecting you to protest, "Okay?"

You sigh, "It makes sense." You pause, looking down at your now intertwined hands, "If roles were reversed, I would feel the same way." You don't know why your agreeing with Dean. Every other time you have argued about hunting, you always protest. You told him that you would still be going out whether he liked it or not, he couldn't stop you. It might have been from the blow to the head you had at the nest but, it made sense right now to not go out and hunt with Dean, and you don't know why.

You gingerly, wincing when your muscles protest against the movement, hug Dean. Once your arms are around his neck, the pain subsides. You lay your head against his chest breathing in his familiar whiskey and leather scent and listen to his heartbeat.

You squeak when Dean suddenly pulls you up off the ground. Your legs instinctively wrap around his hips. He lightly pecks your lips, giving you sweet kisses, happiness radiating off him now that you weren't going to be hunting. "How about we go to bed," he whispers into your ear, sending chills down your spine. He doesn't set you down on the floor to walk, instead he keeps you in his arms, gingerly kissing you often as he walks you both through the halls of the bunker to your shared bedroom.

 

He opens the door to your bedroom, kissing you passionately as he kicks it shut and lays you on the bed.


	4. The Bedroom Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

Dean leaves you on the bed for a short period of time to turn on his bedside lamp. Carefully, he lays beside you, trying not to hurt you. Your muscles protest as you turn to lay on your side to face Dean, but you ignore any pain. You and Dean lay there for some time caressing each other's faces and watching each other. Dean seems to be trying to memorize every inch of your face, right down to the pores on your nose.

You move your leg up over Dean's hip and move your free hand to grip the nape of his neck. You grip his hair slightly when he starts to run his hand down your body and your leg that was resting on him. He watches his hand move along the curves of your body when he stops along your hip. He wraps his arm around you slowly, pulling you closer to him.

He begins kissing you softly, holding your face in one hand and gently rubbing your back with the other. Your kisses began to get more frantic, but still gentle. Dean slowly picks you up and lays you on your back without breaking the kiss. Your legs wrap around his hips as he starts to grind against you slowly. You can feel a slow, pleasurable heat buildup in your shorts and stomach. His hands slowly trail up from your hips, under his shirt you were wearing, and on your belly.

He tugged at the hem of your shirt, pulling it off, you sat up making it easier for him. He slowly runs his hands along the bare top half of your body. He is taking things slow, touching every inch of your body, memorizing it like this is the last time he is going to see you. He gently grips your breasts as he knelt back down to kiss you. Your kisses grow rough the more he grinds against you. The bulge in his pants grows, straining against his jeans.

Deans fingers play with the band of your shorts, he slowly pulls them off, leaving you completely naked. Dean groans softly while he looks at your whole body, "You're so beautiful."

You giggle as he quickly leans down to kiss you. The bulge in his jeans rubbing against your clit, sending new waves of heat through your body. You shudder slightly at the pleasure, wrapping your arms around Dean's neck while you kiss his swelling lips. His hands slowly trail down your body to your clit, rubbing in small, soft circles. You gasp, and feel Dean's lips turn into a smile against yours. Your hands fall to your sides, gripping at the sheets.

He kisses you once more before he leans away from you. He watches you as his fingers continue to rub you. He smiles the more you wiggle and grab at the sheets. Small moans escape from your mouth when he slips two fingers inside you while he continues to rub your clit with his thumb.

The heat begins to build faster and more intense the longer Dean fingers you. Moans escape your lips as Dean starts to kiss up your belly, stopping at your breasts. One hand is on your left breast, lightly tugging at your nipple while his mouth is on the right. He is lightly sucking and tugging on your breasts, causing small moans and whimpers to escape your lips, "Dean, please..." The heat is beginning to build quickly.

He looks up at you with a menacing smile, "Please what?"

You want to respond when his fingers start working faster inside you and rubbing your clit in faster and harder circles. Only a moan escapes from your lips. You pull his face up to meet yours, giving him a pleading look before you kiss him. Your right hand on his face, the left slides down his chest and pulls at the t-shirt he is wearing. He removes his fingers from inside you slowly so he can take off his shirt, the heat was subsiding in your core. You need more. While he was pulls his shirt over his head, you pull at his belt, unbuckling it. He grins at you when he removes your hands, and stands up off the bed, unbuttoning his jeans. In one tug, his jeans and boxers are down at his ankles.


	5. The Bedroom Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT Again

You watch him, taking in this god-like man standing before you. It wasn't like this was your first time together, it's just, this time was different. Mouth slightly agape, you watch Dean walk out of his clothes on the floor and slowly towards you. You raise your legs up slightly and pull them apart, so Dean can easily climb between them.

He crawls up the end of the bed, laying on top of you. He kisses you slowly and grinds against you. Your naked genitals rub against each-others while slight moans escape both of your mouths. Your hands wander down the front of his body until you feel his cock. You lightly pump him, causing him to remove himself from your kiss and groan against your shoulder, "Oh (Y/N)"

"Dean..."

He moves his hips up, knowing what you want. You gently line him up to your entrance, "Please," is all that escapes your mouth. You gasp quietly as he enters you. He is slow and gentle, letting you get used to his length and girth. He plants small kisses on your shoulder, up your neck, along your chin, until he finally meets your lips. He kisses you hard from the ecstasy building between you two.

The more he thrusts, the more the heat begins to build again in your stomach. He keeps at his slow pace, making it grow slowly, causing small moans to slip out of your mouth. You grab at his ass encouraging him to go faster, you want, more like need, a release. "Dean," you moan, "please. Faster."

He grunts and pulls away from you to be on his knees, the cold air of the room brushes against your chest from his absence. He grabs at your hips, going deeper and faster. Your hands wander down the front of his toned and muscular chest, down his stomach, stopping when you reach your clit. You make small, fast circles on your clit, increasing the burning in your stomach. It starts to grow, radiating out of your stomach. Your muscles clench around Dean's cock as you start to moan "Oh FUCK. Dean!" Your hands gripping at the sheets beside you.

There it is, the release you craved.

Dean continues, searching for his high while yours fades. Your blood, pumping fast before, starts to slow, and your other senses start to heighten again. You watch Dean continue, heat starting to build in you again. You can't help but be mesmerized by how his muscles move and strain in his body with every thrust. Sweat was glistening along his shoulders and forehead.

His thrusts become sloppy and out of rhythm when he starts to get close. He falls forward, resting his head in the crook of your neck while he continues to thrust. You wrap an arm around his neck and waist, kissing his shoulder as he groans, "Oh (Y/N)." You can feel his cum fill you with a new found warmth.

You both don't move for a while. Dean is still laid on top of you with his head in your neck, quickly becoming soft inside you while your arms were still wrapped around him from moments before.

Dean is the first to move. He gets up off you and flops onto his back beside you, "That was... That wa- Just wow."

You laugh, snuggling up against his side, "I know."

He wraps both his arms around you into a tight embrace and kisses your forehead. You can feel him watching you as you stare at the bedroom wall, replaying what just happened in your mind. You can't help but smile to yourself, this glorious man is yours.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asks with a cheesy grin across his face.

You look up at him and give him a peck on the lips, "I'm just happy."

He chuckles, "Well, I'm glad. I am too"

He sits up slightly and pulls the sheets over both of you. You snuggle up closer to him and just listen to his breathing. Rhythmic and calming. He makes absentminded figure eights along your back as your eyes begin to grow heavy. Quietly, he says "I love you (Y/N)." You are too tired to process what he had said exactly. He sighs and kisses the top of your head before you fall asleep.


	6. Cas Needs Us

You wake up to Dean spooning you with his arm draped lightly over you, and his head against your neck, snoring softly. You run your hand along his arm and intertwine your fingers with his, pulling both your hands to your chest. You lay there, listening to Deans rhythmic breathing as you trace small circles on his hand with your thumb.

You thought about everything that had happened last night, running through images of the hunt and how the rest of your night was spent with Dean. A smiled playa across your lips as you remember what he said to you just before you fell asleep. You feel a little guilty that you were so tired that you didn't process what he said to say it back to him.

Lost in thought, you didn't realize that Dean's soft snoring had stopped. His arms wrapping around you tightly and him kissing your shoulder is what brought you back to reality.

"Good morning beautiful." His voice was raspy and still slightly tired.

You can't help but smile, "Good morning handsome."

He sighs into your neck, his warm breath sending chills down your spine, "Did you sleep well?"

You nod and turn around to face him. Laying on one arm, you lay the other on his waist and kiss him, "Like a baby."

You snuggle into his chest, you both just lay together in silence. The silence was broken quickly to a soft knock your bedroom door, "Dean?"

Dean sighs softly, pulling the sheet farther up your chest so Sam doesn't have any chance of seeing you naked. He lays on his back with you snuggling into his side, "Yeah Sammy?"

Sam walks into the room slowly trying not to look towards the bed, "Uh, Cas needs us."

You snicker quietly at Sam's awkwardness and Dean's annoyance, "I'll be right out." Sam nods and walks quickly out of the bedroom, closing the door quickly behind him. As soon as the door is shut, Dean scoops you up in his arms laying you on top of him. A small squeak escapes your lips at the sudden movement. He kisses your lips softly, "Looks like I have to go."

You giggle while you get up off Dean and out of bed, you can tell he really didn't want to go out and face whatever fight he had next. You pull out shorts and an old t-shirt and flannel of Deans and throw them on your body quickly while Dean saunters his way into the bathroom. You want to know what was going on but still remembered your conversation with Dean last night, no more hunting.

You brush your hair quickly as Dean walks out of the bathroom. You watch him in the mirror pull on his clothes admiring the way his muscles moved underneath his skin. Before he would turn around and catch you staring at him, you turn away from the mirror and walk slowly up behind him. You wrap your arms around his waist and lay your head on his back, "Have any idea on what could be going on?"

He grunts as he unwraps your arms from him, taking one of your hands and intertwining his fingers with yours, "I have no idea."

You walk out of your bedroom hand in hand to find Cas and Sam.


	7. Soulmates

You can hear Cas and Sam talking before you and Dean enter the bunkers library, as soon as you guys were in sight they stop talking. Cas is staring at you, confused. Sam and Dean didn't notice because Sam instantly starts filling Dean in on what Cas had told him. You try focusing on what they are talking about but, Cas' stare was unnerving. You shoot a quick What the fuck Cas? look towards him before Dean starts talking to him, "Cas."

Cas quickly composes himself and breaks the staring contest you two were having. "Yes Dean."

Dean's grip tightens around your hand, "So, you're telling me that there are more 'soulmates' out there like our Mom and Dad? More people destined to be in all of this crap!" Dean fling his hands up in the air in exasperation, dropping your hand in the process.

Cas sighs, "Yes." He shoots a quick glance over to you.

"Why do we have to do something about it? I thought all of these 'soulmates' were protected through heaven?" Dean sighs angrily, giving Cas the classic bitch face look.

"Dean." Cas steps towards Dean, "These couples ARE protected by heaven, but heaven doesn't have the man power that it used to."

"And it would really be so bad if we didn't help these couples? Keep some sorry suckers out of having to deal with any of this crap?"

Cas sighs, "I'm sorry Dean. But, yes. We need to save them." Cas turns away from you and Dean, "It disrupts the balance with every couple that is killed."

Dean's candy-apple green eyes harden on Cas, "Fine." Dean rubs his mouth, "Where exactly do we need to go?"

***

You and Dean walk back to your bedroom at a sort quick pace. He starts gathering clothes and shoving them into his duffle bag. As you are watching him you quietly say, "I want to go with you."

Dean stops, a t-shirt half hanging out of his duffle, and his jaw clenches, "No."

"I won't hunt," you walk towards him, "I just want to go. I'll be worried the whole time if I stay here, it will drive me crazy." You lay your hand on his arm, "Please Dean. I won't hunt. I'll keep my promise to you."

He looks up at you, his eyes soften, "Fine. But you're staying in the motel." You just shook your head and start packing.

***

You pack quickly. Even though you told Dean that you weren't going to hunt, you still brought your trusty colt and a variety of bullets to kill a variety of monsters. You need to be ready for anything. He'd be pissed if he saw these in your bag, but you don't care.

You walk through the bunker into the garage where Sam, Dean and Cas are talking around the impala. Sam and Dean don't look towards you as their conversations continue, but Cas is looking at you confused again.

 

You decide to just shake off Cas' gaze, "You ready boys?"


	8. Iowa

The car ride to Sigourney, Iowa was short, at least compared to other hunting trips, and somewhat awkward. Cas kept taking weird glances at you in the back seat. You wanted to ask him what was going on but, you were afraid of what he would say in front of the boys.

Dean pulls up in front of Bellva Deer Inn and puts the impala in park but leeaving the engine idling, "I'll go get us a room."

You watch him walk around the impala and into the front door of the reception area when nerves start to build up in your stomach. You can feel Cas' gaze on you again. You try to push the feeling down and ask Sam, "So, uh, how are you feeling about the case? Have a handle on their patterns?"

He placed the documents he is reading in his lap and then turns towards the backseat, "I-I don't know if I'm allowed to talk to you about the case."

"Oh c'mon Sam. Just because I'm not going out doesn't mean I can't know things about it," you cross your arms on your chest and raise your left eyebrow at Sam.

He sighs, "Well, we know it's demons." He turns back towards the document to flip through the pages in his lap, "They typically take the victims at night and uh, they slice them up pretty good. It kind of seems like they torture them for awhile before finally killing them."

"Huh. Interesting." You look out the window of the impala towards the street you came in on, "It kind of makes you wonder how important these people's kids could be if the demons are killing people to try and save their asses."

Sam scoffs, "Yeah. I know. Kind of like what all the angels and demons went through with my parents."

You can feel Cas shift uncomfortably next to you from the impala's seat as Dean opens the impala's door and slid into the seat. He silently drives to your motel room.

Everyone practically jumps out of the car, you are glad to have more distance between yourself and Cas. He is acting so weird. You stretch quickly before grabbing your bag from the backseat, and then following the boys into the motel room.

Everyone lays their bags in different spots of the room and flops into various chairs and on the beds before Sam starts gathering lore to look over. You are laying across one of the beds, staring at the ceiling when Sam starts to speak, "So, get this. There are actually many soulmates in the world at one time." He pauses and flips through pages in the folder in front of him, "Based on the Men of Letters documents, all of the soulmates, are kind of like back ups for each other. But there are a few that are 'more important' than others. Like, Heaven protects ones more than others."

The three of you look at Cas. Dean is the first to speak, "So, Cas. Are we trying to stop the death of more back ups or a 'special'," Dean quotes the air with his fingers, "couple?" His gaze hardens on Cas as Cas avoids his eyes.

"It's a more important pairing. A pairing not as important as your parents were, but important." Cas shifts in the chair he is sitting in uncomfortably.

Dean squints his eyes slightly, "Like how important?"

"Extremely Dean." Cas looks up at Dean and metts his hardened gaze with his own.

You flop back on the bed, "Great." You sigh and look up at the ceiling of the motel room again, "So that means there will probably be a decent amount of demons around for you guys." You run your hands along your face, worrying about the men you love and care for so much.

The mattress shifts under new weight when you feel a hand touch your thigh, "We'll be okay. It's not like we haven't handled a large group of the black-eyed bastards before."

"I know. I know. Doesn't mean I won't worry about you guys." You place your hand over Dean's without looking up at him. "So, when are you guys going out?"

Sam starts before Dean can answer you, "Well, we have to gather some information from the locals, so probably tomorrow night or the night after if everything goes well."

A small "Okay," escapes your lips. Before you can realize what is happening, Dean is on top of you gripping you tightly.

"We'll be fine babe. Don't worry about it." He gives you a quick peck on the lips and then starts laughing, "What do you guys think about getting something to eat?"

You lightly slap his arm and start laughing, "When DON'T you want to get something to eat?"

"True." Dean got off of you and starts walking towards the door, "Who's coming?"

You stand up off the bed, "I'll tag along."

Sam sighs, "I think I'm going to keep reading over these documents."

"Okay Sammy, you want anything then? The usual?"

Sam laughs at his brother, "Yeah Dean. The usual."

You look over at Cas, "You comin' Cas?"

Cas sits for what seemed like forever thinking, "Um, no. I'll stay here with Sam."

 

You shake your head and then walk towards Dean halfway out of the door. You grab his hand and intertwine your fingers for the short walk towards the impala.


	9. I've Got a Bad Feeling About This

After you and Dean come back with food for the three of you, you all gather around the table in the motel room. "So, pretty much, we know the basics about soulmates already. They all are couples that kids have a greater purpose to heaven. Some are more important than others, but the most important couples are the ones that have children that change the courses of major events." Sam sighs and rubs his eyes, "Like us."

Dean scoffs and takes a bite of his burger, with a full mouth he says, "You aren't serious." Sam just looks at Dean, "There are more people who have to get stuck with this crap!"

You look down at your half-eaten burger in your hands before Sam calmly began talking to Dean, "Listen Dean. Other couples have kids who end up being prophets and some who are just the perfect vessels. Not all of these kids are like us. Some don't even know anything about this life."

Dean sighs, mouth full of another bite of burger, "Well that's good at least." He turns towards Cas, "So are you going to tell us anything besides that it's important that we save them?"

"I can't Dean."

"Why Cas? You're dragging us out here to do heaven's righteous work, why can't we know why?" Dean stops chewing his burger and throws it down on the table, angerly staring at Cas.

Cas sighs, "Because Dean. There are reasons why I can only reveal so much. Reasons that eventually will come to light in the future. Just right now, we HAVE to save this couple."

Dean picks up his burger again and took a large, angry bite, "Yeah. Okay. Whatever Cas."

You and Sam just sat there awkwardly exchanging, Oh shit, glances to each other every so often while Dean and Cas talked.

You roll up your burger wrapper and throw it into the garbage, "Well. I think I'm going to get ready for bed." You stand up, walk to your bag, and dig around for some shorts. You were still wearing Dean's t-shirt and flannel but had changed out of your shorts and into jeans for the ride. 

You shut the bathroom door behind you and stop at the doorway. You can hear the guys murmuring to each other quietly. It annoys you. Usually you would be out there talking about the hunt with them and exchanging plans on how to handle the next bad thing they were fighting, but now you're on the sidelines.

You brush your teeth slightly annoyed and angry and then rip off your jeans as quickly as you can. You pull on your shorts quickly, realizing how ridiculous you are acting you started to blush. Yeah, you're upset that you aren't hunting but, you made a promise to Dean. You didn't want to betray him and have to see it in his eyes when you were together, that hurt you more than anything.

You gather your jeans and walk out of the bathroom. You throw your jeans onto the floor next to your bag, shrugging off Dean's flannel and throwing it in the same spot.

Sam walks into the bathroom as you crawl into bed between the overused motel comforter and sheets and lay on your side facing the bathroom door. Dean just changes in the room while Sam is in the bathroom. After he is down to his boxers, he flops into bed beside you. He pulls you towards his chest and snuggles you from behind.

He kisses your shoulder and sighs. You were still somewhat irritated, and you thought he could tell, but he didn't say anything. He was just holding you tightly against his chest and burying his head into the crook of your neck.

Sam saunters out of the bathroom and lays in the bed next to yours and Dean's while Cas leaves the room to walk around for a while. You can hear both boys breathing slow and fall asleep quickly while you are still wide awake.

There is a sinking pit in your stomach about how the hunt would go. Something felt off in your gut.

You play through many scenarios on trying to beg Dean for you to go with them, but you know none of them would work. You worry silently as Dean was peacefully sleeping behind you, and Sam in front of you.

You glance at the clock on the beside table, 2:43am. Great. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. You fall asleep as Cas is walking back into the motel room.


	10. One More Thing

You sleepily flop over to snuggle Dean when you feel the side of the bed. Empty. Your eyes shoot open and you look around the motel room. Sam's bed was made neatly beside you, the bags Sam and Dean put their suits in were open and thrown across the couch, and it is quiet. You crawl out of bed and look for your phone in your jeans you were wearing yesterday.

You sigh when you saw a text from Dean.

'Hey beautiful. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you up. We're out gathering info from the locals. I'll update you when I can.'

You read the timestamp of the text. 8:32 am! You glance at the time at the top of your screen. 10:48 am. You can't remember sleeping that long in the last 6 months of being a hunter.

You sit at the end of your bed and look around the motel room again. What am I supposed to do? 

You never have been away from a case. You always were so wrapped up in them, you never knew how much time would pass. Now, time isn't passing fast enough.

You decide to take a shower. You dig through your bag again and grab your toiletries bag, a pair of jeans and an old Stanford t-shirt. Sam had given it to you because he somehow shrunk it while doing laundry at the bunker. You saunter into the bathroom and take a long hot shower. You scrub every inch of your body twice to pass the time.

You get out of the shower, dry yourself off quickly, and then pull on your clothes slowly. You are dreading going back out into the motel room and trying to find something to do. After you pull on your t-shirt, you dig through your toiletries bag and stopwhen you found some of your old makeup. It's been awhile since you have applied makeup. Monsters didn't care if you looked pretty, and Dean thought you were beautiful no matter what you had on, although he did prefer when you had absolutely nothing on.

You look at the makeup and contemplate putting some on. You finally settle on just some mascara. You naturally had longer lashes than most women, but mascara REALLY made your eyelashes long and apparent. You look at yourself in the mirror pleased with the slightly extra emphasis on your eyes.

You quickly brush through your hair, pulling out all of the rats from your still damp hair. You wince slightly when you hit a nasty knot, but you eventually brush through it. You take one last quick glance at your appearance in the mirror and sigh as you walk out of the bathroom.

The next couple hours you passed the time by cleaning up the motel room, organizing the case files, and then watching TV. Around 4:00 pm, the boys walk through the motel door.

You jump up out of the bed and walk towards them, "So, how did things go?"

Dean walks towards you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kisses you, "Good. They went really good. We have a solid lead on the next couple and we're going to go hunt out those black-eyed bastards tonight."

You sigh and wrap your arms around him to hug him, "Well, that's good at least. We can get back home sooner than we thought."

He laughs and kisses the top of your head, "Yeah we can."

Sam clears his throat and Dean pulls away from you. "So, we already have everything together, figured we could head out around 6?"

"Yeah, that works Sammy. Maybe we'll finally be able to cut a night short for once."

The boys change out of their suits and into jeans and flannels. You watch them as they load up extra supplies just in case.

6:00 pm came quicker than you wanted. You kiss Dean and give everyone the classic, 'keep each other safe' talk before they all left. You sigh and sit at the end of the bed, turning on the TV as you listen to the impala's engine fade into the distance. You watch TV for a short period of time before there's a knock at the motel's door.

Who would be here right now? You slowly stand up off the bed and walk towards your bag grabbing your gun. "Maid service! Sorry, we've been running late today."

You stop. You stand up and make sure you sound cheery, "Oh! It's okay! We don't need anything. Thank you!"

The maid softly says, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I have to at least bring in new towels for the room."

You sigh and put your gun into the back of the waistband of your jeans. You walk over to the door, unlock it, and usher the maid in. You watch her as she walks into the bathroom with towels and then came out. You smile, "Thank you for the towels."

 

"Oh. That's no problem sweetheart." She pauses at the doorway, "Oh! Just one more thing." She turns around with her eyes completely black and a twisted smile on her face, before you could react fully, she punches you in the face, causing your vision to go dark.


	11. Sweetheart

You wake up in the motel room with a nasty headache. Your hands and ankles are taped to the chair, tugging at them, you realize the binds weren't going to give. Panic begins to really set it. You glance around the room, but you can't hear anyone in the room with you.

Even though Cas doesn't have his wings, he still can hear prays. You quickly but silently pray to Cas. 'Cas. Please Cas. I need you to hear me. Something is wrong with the case. They're here. I'm taped to a chair. I don't know what they want yet. Come as fast as you can, but make sure Dean doesn't do anything stupid.'

You hope that your prayer is heard, if not, you very well may die tonight. All because you promised not to hunt anymore. You snicker to yourself, if only you were as stubborn as you usually were about hunting, you may have been out there with Sam, Dean and Cas, confused because there wasn't anything to hunt.

The door to the motel room opens, the maid from before and four other demons walk into the room. Well this is fucking great. They all had twisted smiles across their faces. The maid walked towards you slowly as she began to speak, "Oh boy sweetheart. You and the Winchesters really changed our plans tonight." She looks back at the other demons who all are grinning menacingly, "Originally we were going to go after the couple that the boys are going after, but then we heard the Winchesters were sniffing around. We watched the motel, we saw all of you come in, but you rarely came out of the room. It was perfect!" She starts laughing and the demons behind her joined in, anger coursed through your veins, "We waited until they left to see if you would go out with them. You never did." Stroking your face she is smiling, thinking about the current situation you are in. "Now, tell me," she walks away, pulls a chair out from the table and places it down in front of you. Sitting she said, "Why didn't you go out with them."

Anger and frustration burns throughout your body, "It was a promise to Dean, to not hunt."

They all start laughing, "Oh sweetheart, why would you do something like that? Look at where that got you?"

"OH. Trust me sweetheart," you spat out, "You're going to be in a worse situation pretty soon."

The maid leans forward, "Oh really now? I'm pretty sure your boys are still holed up at that couple's house, waiting for some of my friends to come." She leans back snickering, "No one is coming to save you."

You just sit there, staring at this black-eyed bitch and her minions, anger starts to turn your vision red. You watch her as she strolls around the room with her shit eating grin, thinking she is going to actually kill you. You know better.

She walks over towards you and pulls a knife out of her uniform, "Let's have a little fun shall we?"

All you can do is give her a sarcastic smile and think to yourself, bring it on bitch.

She slices at your leg, you can feel the blade slice through your jeans and into your skin. You whimper slightly as you feel the blood pool around the cut and bleed through your jeans. The maid passes on the knife, each demon taking slices at you. Your face, arms and legs were all marked, bleeding slowly. They all laugh while they watch you bleed. The knife is back in the maids hands as the motel's door is kicked down. Dean.

"Hey you bastards," Dean walks into the room, shooting salt rounds at the demons, but he misses one. The weapon falls from his hands as the demon pins him against the wall. He groans as he hits the wall hard.

Sam walks in after him, playing the exorcism on his phone while he starts throwing salt and holy water, but he ends up in the same situation as Dean. His body slams against the motel wall, his phone is smashed and the burning is fading from the demons skin. Where the fuck is Cas?

The maid composes herself and holds the boys against the wall harder, "My, my, my. You boys tried. You really did." She stops and turns towards you, "But, you still can't save her."

You look over to Dean, his eyes wide as he finally sees how cut up you are. He grunts and strains against the demon's hold, but it he can't budge it. He can't help you.

"Where's your angel fellas?" She cocks her head to the side and looks outside to try and find Cas. 

Sam chokes out, "He left. Back at the house."

The demon squints her eyes, "I don't believe you." She turns towards two of her minions and nods her head towards outside, "Go find the angel." They nod and head outside.

She struts around the room, full of herself obviously. "So, you boys wondering why we came here instead of the couple you thought we would go after?" Sam and Dean both display their bitch faces to the demon, proving they don't care what she has to say. "Well. You see boys, that couple wasn't the only soulmate couple in town." Confusion spreads across all of your faces, she laughs when she sees your reactions. "You see Dean," she walks towards him and runs a finger along his chin, making you strain against the tape around your limbs, "You and that pretty little thing in the chair over there? You're one. One of more importance than those other ones."

You manage to choke out what the three of you are thinking, "You're lying. There's no way."

She turns towards you and walks towards you slowly, "Your angel didn't tell you?" She laughs, pleased with herself, "Yeah. You are. The little bundle of joy your carrying is more important than even these two." She jerks her thumb back towards Sam and Dean.

Tears start to well in your eyes, you look over to Dean, who was in shock, and then back to the demon, "What?" Quietly, you squeak out, "What did you just say?"

 

She stops, "Oh you didn't know? You have a bun in the oven sweetheart."


	12. Castiel, Angel of the Lord

You can't breathe. A bun in the oven? I'm pregnant? So many thoughts are flowing through your head when Dean breaks your concentration.

You look at him, tears are falling down his cheeks, "Sh-She's pregnant?"

The demon smiles and then laughs, "Why, yes Winchester. You guys were very naughty, not using protection," she says as she waves her finger at Dean. She sighs and turns away from him, "But it's too bad you'll never be able to see your child." She picks up the knife they were using to cut you before and starts walking towards you.

"NO! Don't you hurt her you bitch!"

She turns her head towards Dean and raises her arm with the knife, "Now, now Dean," she slices open another gash on your arm. You cry out in pain as she continues, "Don't call me names or your little princess has a lot more coming to her."

Dean just stares at you silently, tears streaming down his face. You try giving him a soft smile, trying to signal that you are okay. You all are going to be okay. You will get out of this.

The demon looks back on her remaining two minions, "Where are they?" She looks outside, then back to her minions, "Go after them. Find them." They nod and leave the three of you alone with her.

You try to stifle a laugh, it is somewhat successful, instead of a laugh it almost sounds like a cry out in pain. The demon turns towards you and smiles, "Oh, you hurting sweetheart?" She slices another gash into your leg, "I'm just getting started."

The demon is focused on you as Cas walks into the room. You can't hold back your laugh from before, you knew Cas was outside, picking off her minions one by one.

She turns around towards the door and growls, "Angel."

"Step away from the girl." Cas' gaze is burning through the demon.

She takes another slice at you, this time hitting your side, completely ruining your shirt. "Oops. What are you going to do about it Angel?"

Cas attacks the Demon. They fight hard, slamming each other against the walls, furniture, ending up knocking you over in the process. Your head hits the floor, not hard, but with all of your blood loss, it doesn't help. Your vision becomes spotty when you hear a final gasp come from the maid's mouth.

You hear Sam and Dean fall to the ground and then someone run up quickly to you, "(Y/N)! (Y/N), are you okay?" Dean chokes back a sob, "Oh god. CAS! Can you help her? She's lost a lot of blood."

You hear another set of footsteps walk up towards you and then two fingers are against your head. Cas sighs as he sees you become more aware of your surroundings.

You look up to see Dean and Cas over you, with Sam standing off behind them. You smile up at Dean, you knew everything was going to be okay. You slowly get up, expecting some sort of pain throughout your body, but you feel nothing. Cas healed you fully. You hug Dean tightly, "Thanks for hearing my prayer Cas."

You can hear him stand behind you and then pat your back, "You're welcome (Y/N)."

You stand up and look at the boys, "How far did you guys get?"

Sam smiles, "Not very far actually. Dean had to stop and get gas before we left because he decided not to do it while we were coming back before the hunt today." Sam shoots Dean quick look, "We were about 20 minutes away from the motel when Cas told us about your prayer." Sam looks down at his hands, "It only took us so long to get in here because we were trying to agree on a plan."

You laugh, "It's okay. I knew you guys would come. It's better you guys to plan something out then just go in guns blazing and have us all killed." You turn back to Cas, "Was she telling the truth?"

Cas looks at you confused, "The truth about what?"

"Everything. Dean and I being soulmates and-and," you can feel the tears starting to form in your eyes as you choke on the words in your throat, "am I really pregnant?"

Cas looks at you softly and sighs, "Yes. She was telling the truth."

You laugh, they all look at you like you are crazy which, after the night you had, anyone would go crazy. "Is that why you've been looking at me so weird lately?"

A small smile crosses Cas' lips, "Yes (Y/N). Your energy was different and, you had more than one soul inside you."

You sit on the end of the bed and just start crying. You are pregnant. You never thought that you would be after entering the hunter's life with the Winchesters. Dean sits beside you and comforts you, "Everything will be okay. We'll figure this out." You lean into his side and think about multiple futures you two can have.


	13. Comin' Home

You flop into the closest chair to you in the map room of the bunker. Sam and Dean slowly follow behind you, throwing duffles on the floor before they sit at the map table with you.

You feel drained.

The last 24 hours have taken a lot out of you.

You are pregnant. Your child is one that is going to do greater things than Sam and Dean have. But, how in the hell can you top stopping an apocalypse and the end of the world? Your mind is reeling, nausea builds in your stomach, and a tightness forms in your chest.

Sam breaks you from your trance, "So," he pauses and runs his hands through his hair, "Uh. I'm going to be an Uncle?"

You can't help but let out a nervous laugh, causing the boys to focus on you, worry across their faces. "Uh. Yeah, I guess." You pick at your nails and look up at Dean, "We, uh, well I need to make an appointment."

Dean nods, "We can do that tomorrow." You can see the shock on his face, but also underlying happiness. He rubs the back of his neck, "Uh, what do you guys think of what they said."

You just sit, silent. You didn't want to think about it, not right now at least.

Sam coughs slightly, "I don't know Dean." He laughs slightly, "How can anyone top stopping the end of the world."

You all laugh. This isn't a laughing matter though. You all are so exhausted mentally and physically, you can't help it. This needs to be discussed at a different, more rested time.

You stand up from the table, "I'm, uh, going to shower and head to bed." You give Sam a quick hug and exchange goodnights, squeezing Dean's shoulder, you walk towards your bedroom.

You can hear the boys talking low, but you are too tired to care what they are talking about. You know what it's about though. You sigh, laying a hand on your lower stomach as you walk down the bunkers hallway.

Your shower is warm and calming. It helps settle some nerves in your stomach and lessens the tightness in your chest.

You still worry though.

What if you aren't a good mom? What's going to happen to your child with hunting? Will both you and Dean hang up your guns and settle down? Will your child always have a target on their back?

You are so lost in thought, you jump when arms wrap around your wet body, "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you."

You melt into Dean's arms, "It's okay. I just didn't hear you walk in."

You both sit under the water, your back against Dean's chest, head laying against his shoulder, and stay silent. You both have no idea how crazy your life will get.

You both get out of the shower when the water turns cold, drying yourselves off quickly and then lay in bed. Neither of you bother to put clothes on, partly from exhaustion and it always felt nicer to have the skin to skin contact and increased warmth while sleeping.

Your laying on your back, staring at the ceiling, when Dean lays a hand on your stomach, caressing it. You watch him, a small smile on your face, as he leans towards your belly and kisses it softly. You run your fingers through his damp hair as he hums Comin' Home by Lynyrd Skynyrd against your stomach. A small giggle escapes as you watch him, causing him to look up towards you.

He's beaming with joy and excitement.

It brings tears to your eyes and lessens your stress. If after everything, he can be this happy with the news you two have received, everything will be okay. You both will figure it out. You both will love this child with every cell in your body. You both will protect this child at all costs.

A tear slides down your cheek and he quickly wipes it away as he pulls himself from your stomach to kiss your head, "What's wrong?"

You laugh, "Nothing. I-It's just," you pause searching for words as you look at the ceiling, "so much." You turn onto your side and snuggle into his chest, "We'll figure this out, but I'm still worried."

He squeezes you, "I know. I am too." He sighs into your damp hair, "But, we will figure this out. We have so many people on our sides, and people who will protect this little guy," he smiles rubbing your belly,"or gal."

You snuggle further into his chest, a smile on your face. He's right. It won't be just you, him, and your child against the world. Sam and Cas will at least be by your side throughout this, and others. Your eyes flutter shut as you listen to Dean's heart beat and let his warmth envelope you.


	14. Chapter 14

You are bouncing your leg and picking at your finger nails when Dean lays a hand on your thigh, “Babe. Calm down. You’re going to bring the building down,” he chuckles.

You look over at him and hiss, “I don’t like doctors offices.”

He softly smiles at you, “I know babe, but this appointment is going to be a good one. I’ll be with you the whole time in case you need anything.”

You smile at him as he reassuringly squeezes your leg. He helps calm your nerves slightly, but you are still anxious. It’s your first appointment. 

“Mrs. Greene?” A short, plump and graying nurse is standing in the waiting room doorway, smiling, waiting for you to tell her that you’re here.

Dean is the first to speak, “Here! We’re here,” he grabs your hand and smiles, “C’mon honey.”

You reluctantly pull yourself out of the waiting room chair and walk towards the nurse. She quietly leads both of you to an exam room before she speaks, “Okay, Mrs. Greene. I see that this is your first appointment?”

You nod as you sit on the exam table, “Yes. It is. I uh, just found out I’m pregnant.” You sheepishly smile, “Or we’re pregnant?”

The nurse giggles, “Congratulations you two.” She pulls out a drawer on a roll around cart in the exam room, pulling out a blood pressure cuff, “I’m going to take some basic vitals, then your weight and height, and grab you a specimen cup, okay?”

You just smile and nod, understanding but too nervous to say anything. You lift your arm slightly so she has room to place the cuff and take your vitals. She quickly records your vitals, height and weight, hands you a plastic cup and smiles, “I need you to go pee in this Mrs. Greene.”

You look at her, “Where exactly?”

She giggles at you again, “Go to your right out of this room, it’s 2 doors down on your right.”

You nod your head and walk to the bathroom. When you make it into the bathroom, you close the door quickly, resting your hand on the frame and take a deep breath. You’d rather be facing a nest of vamps, 10 demons, or wendigos than be going through this. Doctors offices make you so uncomfortable. You sigh to yourself, dealing with your internal struggle.

You need to do this though. You need to make sure you and the baby are okay. You need to do this for Dean. You think back to Dean singing to your stomach, and smile. He’s so happy about this, you need to make sure that everything is okay, no matter how much you want to run out of this office and never come back.

You turn away from the door and look around the small bathroom. It’s painted a pale, sort of calming, yellow with small photos of tulips hung around. It’s more cozy than other doctor’s offices bathrooms you have been in in the past.

You are so full of nerves, it takes you awhile to pee, but you finally are able to, filling about half of the plastic cup. You carefully place the lid on it, wash your hands, and make your way back to your exam room.

The nurse is still in the room with Dean, laughing at something funny he had said. He turns towards you before you even close the exam room door and smiles wide, “Hey babe.”

You smile back at him and then look at the nurse, holding up the cup in your hand, “Where do you want me to put this?”

She smiles as she pulls on a rubber glove, “I’ll take it.” She grabs the cup from you and walks towards the door. “The doctor will be in soon,” she says before she closes the door.

Dean stands up and hugs you, knowing you need it. “Thanks babe,” you say into his chest.

He kisses your forehead and steps away from you, “It will be over soon, and we won’t have to come back for a while.”

You look up at him, “Come back? Why can’t we just have Cas check over me,” you whine.

He smiles, about to protest as the doctor walks in, “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Greene! I’m Dr. Fitzgerald.”

You eye the doctor as you sit back up on the exam table, he’s tall and dark-haired with blue-grey eyes, “Hi Dr. Fitzgerald.”

He smiles at you, his eyes crinkling slightly and enhancing his blue-grey eyes, “I see that you’re coming in for your very first appointment today.” You just shake your head in agreement, “Well, from the urine sample we collected, you are definitely pregnant.” You smile as he checks over the paperwork in his hands, “We’ll be doing a quick ultrasound to listen to the baby’s heartbeat, pinpoint a due date and gather some medical history.” He turns towards the cabinet in the room, pulling out a folded blue piece of fabric, “I need you to undress from the waist down and wrap this drape around you before we start the ultrasound. I’ll pull this curtain around for privacy.”

And just like that the curtain was pulled around the exam table for you to change. You took a deep breath, undressed and wrapped the drape around you quickly before you hopped back on the exam table, “Okay. I’m good.”

The curtain is pulled back, revealing the doctor with the ultrasound machine and Dean standing next to him. Dean walks over to your left side as the doctor sets up the machine. You watch the doctor as Dean watches you, “Okay Mrs. Greene,” the doctor says while holding a bottle, “this will be kind of cold.” You nod your head as he squirts the ultrasound fluid onto your stomach.

He was right. It’s cold.

He starts the ultrasound, rubbing the probe along your belly. His brow furrows slightly before he finds what he looks for and smiles, “Ah. There’s your little one guys.”

You both look over towards the machine as the doctor turns up the volume. You hear a quick, little heartbeat, bringing a smile to your face. You look over at Dean, tears forming in his eyes as he smiles, “There’s our baby.”

You place a hand on his cheek before you look back over to the computer, “There’s our baby.”

Dr. Fitzgerald takes photos for you both before he turns off the machine and cleans off your stomach, “So, it looks like you’re just over 9 weeks, and your due date should be December 5th.” He gathers your medical history and looks back towards you guys, “Do you guys have any questions?” You both smile and shake your heads, “Okay. Great guys. I’ll leave you alone to get dressed, and just make sure you go to reception to make your next appointment.”

You watch him leave before you turn towards Dean, “The due date-“

He cuts you off, “My mom’s birthday.” He smiles and kisses your lips, “She’s going to be so excited.”

You get dressed and leave the exam room. Upon Dean’s request, you reluctantly made it to reception to make your second appointment when you’re a little over 12 weeks along. When you both were settled in the impala and making your way back to the bunker, you looked over at Dean. The smile hasn’t left his face since the ultrasound.

You grab his hand and speak softly, “What are you thinking about?”

He looks over, focusing on your face, then belly, then back to your face, “What do you think?”

You giggle, “Well yeah, but-“

He cuts you off for the second time today, but it weirdly didn’t bother you today, “I’ve never been happier and more excited about something in my life.” He gives you a reassuring hand squeeze, “Everything’s going to be okay babe. Really.”

You just nod and look out the impala’s windshield, watching the fields of wheat pass by.

Everything is going to be okay.


	15. Sandra Jo Winchester

The months flew by quickly, until this last one. 

You rub at your swollen belly, feeling a forceful kick, you smile. As uncomfortable as you are currently, you can’t help but feel joy towards the little human growing inside you. You’re close to your due date, but after reading all of the ‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting’ books and those similar to that, you would probably be over due since it is your first baby. 

You hum Comin’ Home by Lynyrd Skynyrd quietly while reading a random book of lore you found while spread across a couch the boys had recently bought for you. The song seems to have become a theme song for your little family, Dean would sing it to your belly every night that he was home, causing you to start singing it.   
The bunker’s door opens, a gruff and concern filled voice fills the air, “Y/N? You here?” 

You struggle to get off the couch, “Yeah! Library.” 

By the time you stand up from the couch, Dean has his arms around you, “Hey sweetheart.” 

You smile into his chest, “Hey babe.” You step back from him and wince when you feel a hammering of kicks to your insides. You put a hand up towards Dean when you see his face full of worry and smile, “Baby Winchester is just kicking like crazy.” You hold onto your belly and giggle, “Must have heard you come home.” 

Dean smiles and leans down towards your belly, placing his hands on either side of the swollen globe in front of you, “Hey little one,” you wince at another bombardment of kicks as Dean rubs your belly, “You need to give Mommy a break.” 

You giggle, “I don’t think little one is going to give me a break. They love you.” 

Dean smiles up at you, stands up and kisses you softly, “I love you both.” 

You smile and nod, “And I love you too.” 

Dean grabs your hand, “Wanna head to bed?” 

You nod your head and follow Dean towards your bedroom. Your bed hasn’t seen much action lately, not just because you and Dean haven’t done the deed in awhile but, you couldn’t get comfortable sleeping alone anymore. The only time the bed has been used in months is when both you and Dean are home. 

You climb in between the sheets, watching Dean as he gets ready for bed. You notice bruises littered against his back, raising a brow you ask, “You okay?”

He turns around with a lopsided smile, “Yeah. Got thrown around a little bit but I’m okay.” He pulls back the covers, sliding into bed next to you and leaning down towards your belly. The now anthem for your little family escapes past his lips. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been gone  
Another day might be too long for me  
Travelling around I’ve had my fill  
Of broken dreams and dirty deals  
A concrete jungle surrounding me  
Many nights I’ve slept out in the streets  
I paid my dues and I changed my style  
Seen hard times, all over now”

You smile down at Dean who’s caressing your belly and kissing it between lyrics. After he finishes the song, he looks up at you, “I can’t wait to meet this little one.” 

You smile and cup your hand around his cheek, “I can’t either.” You lean down and place a small kiss on his lips, “I love you Dean.” 

He crawls up the bed, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and kissing the top of your head, “I love you too Y/N.” 

You snuggle into his chest, resting your bump on his side as he runs his free hand along your belly. His warmth envelopes you, easily letting you fall asleep. It was nice to have him back home.   
***   
You roll away from Dean and whimper, gripping at your belly as pain shoots through your insides. You look up towards the clock on the bedside table, waiting for your eyes to focus on the digital numbers. 3:18 am. 

You lay in bed after the pain subsides, breathing heavily as you look over at Dean. You are relieved that he is still asleep when another spurt of pain shoots through your stomach. You groan.

Contractions. 

You didn’t think that you would be delivering early but, you guess you were, especially after noticing the bed wet underneath you. When did that happen? You look over at the clock as the pain subsides, 3:23 am. 5 minutes apart. 

You hit Dean, “Dean!” You sit up and slide out of bed, “Dean! Wake up!” He grumbles unmoving as you walk around the bed towards his side and hit him, “Dean,” you growl, “Get the Fu-.” You crumple over as another contraction shoots through you, waking Dean up. 

“Y/N?” He sits up quickly seeing you in the position you’re in, “What’s going on?” 

You squeak out though barred teeth, “Contractions.” You gasped, “Baby. Coming.” 

Dean shot out of bed, running his hands over you, “What do you need?” 

You look up at him, “Just grab the bags,” standing you look towards the bed and then down at yourself, “I need to change.” 

He just nods, throwing on his clothes from the night before, grabbing your bag and leaving the room, heading towards the baby’s nursery you assume. You throw on some of Dean’s sweatpants and a t-shirt before you walk out of the room, buckling slightly at the doorway as another contraction ripped through you. 

You didn’t notice Dean pick you up and walk you towards the garage bunker until you were almost to the impala. 

Dean drove fast, taking worried glances over towards you, before he pulled into the hospital parking lot. 

The next 12 hours were a complete blue to you. Doctors and nurses whirling around, Dean pacing the room, Mary and Sam eventually joining, until your baby came. 

You hear cries in the delivery room, high pitched ear-piercing cries that brought tears to your eyes. The doctor lays your baby against your chest as he says, “Congratulations on your baby girl.” 

You look over at Dean, tears in his eyes, “It’s a girl?” You both had decided to wait to find out the gender, you wanted it to be a surprise. He walks towards you both, beaming. 

Before Dean can hold her, a nurse takes her from your arms, “We have to go clean her up for you guys. I’ll bring her right back as soon as we’re done.” 

You nod, afraid if you spoke you might cry. She was only in your arms for minutes and you already loved her more than you thought was possible. You worry over the little human both you and Dean made, knowing that there’s something more in store for her in the future. 

Dean sits behind you in the bed and rubs your shoulders before the nurse brings her back in with Sam, Mary, and even Cas following behind her. She giggles towards you and Dean, “You have some visitors.” 

You smile up at everyone before your focus is diverted to the nurse bringing you your little girl. She’s whimpering, looking around the room before her eyes focus onto your face, quieting her. “Hi little one,” you coo. You stroke her little face, light brown hair sticking out from her head, her eyes green like Dean’s, causing you to gasp slightly. Babies usually had blue eyes that changed after they were born, but your daughter was different. 

Dean lays his head on your shoulder and grabs your daughters hand, “Hi sweetpea.” 

Your daughter coos as you both talk to her, wrapping you both right around her little fingers already. You see shifts in light and hear footsteps come towards you, but you didn’t look up from your little girl’s face. You hear Sam, Mary and Cas talk softly to the little girl as you stroke her soft face. 

Sam clears his throat, causing you to look up at him, “So, what’s her name?” 

You and Dean look at each other and smile, “Sandra. Sandra Jo Winchester.” 

Mary smiles at both of you, “My middle name? You’re naming her after me?” 

Dean chuckles, “Yeah Mom, and Jo Harvelle.” 

Sam nods, understanding the significance of the name, while Mary and Cas hadn’t known Jo. Cas looks down at your daughter and rubs her head softly, “You’re going to do great things Sandra.” 

You look over your shoulder towards Dean as he smiles down towards your daughter and says, “She will do great things.” 

You all stare down at the little girl sleeping in your arms. She has a purpose to do something, something greater than even Sam and Dean had done. A pit forms in your stomach thinking about what impending doom could follow her, but at this very moment you couldn’t be happier to have your little girl in your arms. 

She will do great things.


End file.
